<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eizabeth Elliott - Pregame Ritual: Spaghetti by hatfights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593732">Eizabeth Elliott - Pregame Ritual: Spaghetti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfights/pseuds/hatfights'>hatfights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pregame Rituals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Yellowstone Magic (Blaseball Team)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfights/pseuds/hatfights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every blaseball player has a pregame ritual. This is the Yellowstone Magic's first blaseman and chronically tired graduate student Eizabeth Elliott.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pregame Rituals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eizabeth Elliott - Pregame Ritual: Spaghetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eizabeth carefully scooped a bit of Nonna’s sauce from her plate of pasta into a petri dish containing her most promising synechococcus sample, gathered from the small memorial park. She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, watching from the dugout as the rest of the team warmed up on the field before the game. Contaminating a sample wasn’t a great idea, nor was it sanitary, or even particularly scientific. She was sure introducing the sauce wouldn’t produce any meaningful data. But of all her team members Turq had loved Nonna’s sauce the most, so she figured it couldn’t hurt to share.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>